Wind Crowrang
}} Wind Crowrang, known as in Japan, is a crow-based Reploid who is a member of the Red Alert Maverick hunting organization and one of the Mavericks encountered in Mega Man X7. Strategy The player faces Crowrang on a plane after fighting their way through his air force. He will launch long-range attacks from a distance in the background and fight face-to-face in the foreground. Crowrang can perform the following attacks: *'Tanken:' Crowrang uses two short energy blades to perform a series of dashing slash attacks, finishing with a spinning slash. Dash or double-jump away to avoid him. *'Tanken Boomerang:' Crowrang flies off into the background and throws his blades at the player. Staying grounded and dashing to avoid at the right moment can cause most blades to harmlessly strike the deck rather than stop in mid-air and home in. *'Feather Missiles:' Crowrang may fire two homing missiles while airborne. Their speed makes them difficult to shoot down, so it may be best to either dash and jump to avoid them, use Zero to strike them down with his saber, or use Axl to roll through their explosions. *'Taitari Kougeki:' When Crowrang ascends out of sight, he will come down on the player seconds later in a spinning dive-bomb attack. Dash to evade. Crowrang may pause briefly after this attack, leaving himself vulnerable to attack. But, beware as he may follow this attack up immediately with a Tanken dash attack and/or Cyclone maneuver. *'Cyclone:' When Crowrang crouches, he will launch himself into the air, unleashing two walls of six energy blades that each fly to opposite ends of the screen. Zero can double jump over them, and a well-timed roll from Axl can also get by. Another way is to drop off the edge of the ship and cling to its side, allowing the wall of blades to pass overhead. His weakness is Sniper Missile and Hieijin; these can even hit him in the background. However, these weapons can target Crowrangs projectiles instead, making X's charged buster shots a much better choice when attacking him from the foreground. Data Stage Enemies *Big Ray *Birdy *Aperoid *Flyer *Kyuun B *Metall S *Pastegunner *Runnerbomb In-battle quotes *''"Slice"'' *''"Caw"'' *''"Grrrrr."'' (US) / "Gyahaa" (JP) *''"Cawcawcawcawcaw!"'' Dialogues X= X: Where are you? Come out and face me! Wind Crowrang: Hmph...I can see it in your eyes... You would prefer to avoid a fight... X: Yes, of course. I don't want any more people getting hurt. Wind Crowrang: You really are a soft fool, X. Well then, just stand there peacefully while I erase both you and your silly ideals! |-| Zero= Zero: Before I destroy you, let me ask you a question. What is your real purpose? It can't just be getting Axl back. Wind Crowrang: I wanted to see... Zero: ? Wind Crowrang: See if the Reploid that fascinated him so was really all that great... So, let's see what you're worth! |-| Axl= Axl: This isn't like you. Cooped up in a place like this. I thought you'd fly straight at me, full force? Wind Crowrang: So you're never coming back? Axl: You know my answer to that. Wind Crowrang: Heh, you never change, do you? Other Media Wind Crowrang appeared in Rockman X7 4Koma Manga Kingdom. Archie Comics Wind Crowrang appears in the Worlds Unite crossover event as one of Sigma-2's Mavericks. He is sent to invade Morning Land, the world of Billy Hatcher, but is defeated by Billy and his companions. Gallery Windcrowrang.jpg|3D render of Wind Crowrang. X7WindCrowrang.jpg|Concept art of Wind Crowrang. SonicBoom 10-2.jpg|Wind Crowrang in Worlds Unite. MMX7CrowrangShipsConcept.jpg|Concept art of the airships from Wind Crowrang's stage. RX7Hee.png|Wind Crowrang in Rockman X7 4Koma Manga Kingdom. Trivia *Wind Crowrang has a brief appearance in the last issue from Dreamwave Productions' Mega Man comic. *The blue crystal on Wind Crowrang's forehead resembles a Tokin, which is a cap often worn by Tengu in Japanese mythology. This might be because Tengu are often associated with crows. *It's implied in Axl's scenario that Wind Crowrang was holding back on his abilities during his fight, as he mentions that he usually swoops full-force and unconfined. **Similarly, when talking with Zero, he alludes to someone having great interest in him, implying he may know about Sigma. *Crowrang's invasion of Morning Land and his defeat are inspired by the fact that the primary antagonists of the Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg game are crows. References * Sepelak, Greg (2003). Mega Man X7 Official Strategy Guide. pg.86. BradyGAMES Publishing. (For HP and attack names.) Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X7 bosses Category:Red Alert Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Bird design Category:Air Mavericks